minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nidarc
'Nidarc '(from the words ni: night and darc: dark) is a black person-like creature with red lines from the hand to the wrist and from the feet to the uppermost part of Steve's shoes. The red lines look like liquid lines. His red eyes can see through the dark and he spawns in the dark . Nidarc is Herobrine's brother. Nidarc will dissolve into a black and red 4x4-pixel dot when his spawn point is lighted. After dissolving, Nidarc will travel to the closest dark point, vanish and respawn in the middle of that point. His dissolved form is not seen even in the day or even at dark and is non-solid unlike his normal solid form. Nidarc has the ability to disguise as lava and can rise above lava, splashing lava all around from his legs and feet. A Nidarc spawner will require a 3x3 obsidian square ring with a block of diamond inside, end stone on the block of diamond and a redstone torch on the end stone. After placing the redstone torch, place 4 levers, all when it is deactivated points to the end stone, then activate the levers. The levers shall be placed on the obsidian so its left indicates off and its right indicates on. After 1 minute, the redstone torch will be disturbed and make its fire enlarge for 5 redstone ticks or 0.5 seconds. After the enlarging, the levers will deactivate, the redstone torch will be set off and a blackout occurs in a 7x7 block radius, despawning the spawner and replacing it with Nidarc. Nidarc has five states: *the Before state, him as a block composed of a red stone slab and a black stone slab placed on each other, red on top and black on the bottom, placed after the spawner despawns; *The During state, after 1 second of the spawner blackout, the Before state separates into his dot clones and forms Nidarc; *the After state when he dissolves into his dot. Nidarc unofficially has 2 more states: *the Red State where the Redstone Torch on the spawner's fire starts to enlarge and the torch turns to a redstone torch version of himself; he looks exactly the same as the redstone torch, *and the Despawn state where he travels away into a dark place as a dot as soon at the blackout ends. The spawner blackout lasts for 5 minutes. He changed a more End-like appearance with purple bolts on the head, purple liquid-like lines and an Ender eye-colored pair of eyes. Nidarc has an Ender Dragon Egg drawing on his back. He is the King of Ender and can be seen with his obsidian crown with the Ender Crystals detached from the glass blocks, fire and bedrock, shrunk and placed on the front and side of Nidarc's obsidian crown. His crown can only be seen in the End. In this appearance change, Nidarc now has a 2x2 pixel dot with purple and black. He, before the appearance change, emits red and black portal particles which is now purple and black. Nidarc rides the Enderdragon. The particles he emit are affected by darkness and will darken to keep Nidarc from being seen. He was abducted by Glyphflake to become king. He is the brother of both Steve and Herobrine. Appearences *Legend of Nidarc *Herobrine's Revenge - Nidarc appears in a book titled "The Book of Fleeting Shadows", as the brother of Herobrine and Steve; Herobrine creates a creeper to kill Nidarc, leading to a war between Steve and Herobrine. *Light and Dark - Nidarc appears briefly, telling a creeper that it's kind must flee to the edge of the world or be killed, the creeper refuses and Nidarc easily kills it. *Legend of Three Evil Beings *Two Man Agency *The Forgotten Diary (mentioned only) Trivia *Nidarc is a creepy thing. That's all we really know about him. *He may appear in DoM in the future. Category:Gods Category:Characters